


party

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: heejin finds some unexpected comfort





	party

Heejin grimaces at the flavour of beer on her lips, the taste is an unwelcome one but right now she doesn’t care enough to change her choice of beverage. Plus there’s nothing better to drink at this stupid party. She just wants to get wasted enough that she forgets the heartbreak she’s been feeling for the past two weeks. It doesn’t help that Hyunjin happens to be at the same party.    
  
  


She takes another sip and changes her line of sight the moment she sees a blonde wrap her arms around her ex girlfriend. Maybe someone out there is wishing for her to have a shitty night because Heejin doesn’t think it could get any worse after seeing that.    
  
  


She quickly finds Haseul in the small crowd in front of her, a smile playing on her lips when she sees her friend making a move on head cheerleader, Ha Sooyoung. She giggles at the sight and Heejin nearly cheers Haseul on when Sooyoung wraps her arms around her friend.    
  
  


Maybe this party wasn’t so bad at some points, at least one of them managed to get with the girl they want, the only exception is that the girl Heejin wants doesn’t want her back. She finishes her bottle and groans at the thought of having to return to the kitchen to find another.   
  
  


She gets up and starts to move through the crowd, sending a glare or two when someone bumps into her more roughly than expected. Thankfully the kitchen isn’t as packed as it was before, and the few who were there are more interested in whose arms they’re in.    
  
  


“Rough night?” A soft voice calls out to her and Heejin turns her head to find Park Chaewon, their resident rebel. She can’t help but eye the girl and finds that Chaewon’s gentle features don’t seem to match the leather jacket and boots that she sports.    
  
  


“You could say that.” Heejin sighs when there’s no alcohol in sight, with only empty bottles littering the island in the kitchen. “Whiskey ok with you?” Chaewon offers and even though Heejin hates the taste of it, she nods anyways.    
  
  


Heejin watches the blonde make her way around the kitchen, opening a few cupboards as she goes around and before Heejin knows it, a cup of whiskey is sitting in front of her. “Thanks.” She raises the glass, grimacing when the liquid burns her throat.    
  
  


She opens her mouth to ask for another but Chaewon has her covered and places the bottle in front of her before she can say anything. “Just don’t go too crazy.” Heejin scoffs at Chaewon’s words, not expecting the concern in her tone.    
  
  


The both of them have never really spoken to each other but Chaewon was always there in the background, always sitting by herself in the back corner of their classroom. “Didn’t think you cared.” She winces at her tone and she just watches as Chaewon moves back to her position against the wall.    
  


  
Neither of them say anything after that and Chaewon stays silent even after Heejin pours herself another glass of whiskey. The music is starting to get more and more annoying with each track and Heejin curses whoever it is that made this playlist because their music choices just weren’t it.    
  
  


“So what brings Park Chaewon to this party.” Heejin decides to break the silence, she needs to focus on something other than Hyunjin or this stupid music. Chaewon shrugs at that, “Just looking out for someone I guess.”    
  
  


Heejin looks at the blonde in surprise, the answer was unexpected. “Really?” she asks but Chaewon doesn’t say anything and only nods her head in response before taking a sip of what Heejin assumes is alcohol.    
  
  


“So are you going to drop the name.” Heejin has a smile on her lips, and if they were close it would be more teasing. Chaewon holds her gaze for a few seconds and Heejin doesn’t miss the faint blush of the blonde’s cheeks when she looks away.    
  
  


Heejin assumes that it’s the alcohol that has Chaewon turning red. “So?” She asks again but the girl just stays silent, deciding to drink her alcohol instead of replying. Heejin doesn’t get angry at that, she expected that that Chaewon wouldn’t respond, it wasn’t like they were close anyways.    
  
  


“You.” Chaewon’s voice is quiet enough that if they were in any other part of this house, Heejin probably wouldn’t have heard her. She chooses to keep quiet, half hoping that Chaewon would stay silent and half hoping that the girl would continue.    
  
  


It doesn’t take long and Chaewon is rambling about her reason. Heejin makes out something about her looking really sad these days and how she’s had this weird feeling at not seeing her smile. Heejin really wasn’t expecting that, who knew that Park Chaewon was a softie at heart.    
  
  


Her view on the blonde changes from the girl that she probably shouldn’t get involved with, to the girl that is unexpectedly cute. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asks and Chaewon finally looks her in the eye, the blush still evident on her cheeks. 

  
  


“This music is annoying me, plus I could do with some food.” Heejin adds, lips curving into a small smile when Chaewon accepts. She watches the girl down the last of her alcohol, throwing the cup into a nearby bin before reaching out. Heejin accepts and the both of spend the the night walking around until they stumble upon a small café that’s open late enough for them to spend the rest of the night talking. 


End file.
